


i'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drabble, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Jaegar pilot and Kaijiu Science Officer alike, stealing away from a party to chill out on a moonlit balcony.Pacific Rim AU





	i'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BRobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRobeast/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, buddy :D I saw on the tumblr grapevine 
> 
> The prompt from the A-Z list is: 
> 
> "Moonlight"

Matt is on the fourth floor of Oriande Museum’s East balcony, e-cigarette in hand and enjoying the moonlit ambience when Shiro bursts onto the scene, moving with all the haste of a man with the living dead on his tail, barricading the balcony doors with the bench. It doesn't occur to Shiro that someone else might have discovered and settled in this peaceful sliver of real estate ahead of him; more occupied with catching his breath and eventually calming down enough to appreciate Oriande City's skyline.

Which, you know, is _valid_ , considering the fact that Matt can't be seen from his dark corner unless he flaps his arms wildly up and down to scare the guy half to death. Matt knows he could. He's had fun thwarting three couples attempting to steal away from the celebrations for a quickie so far, and Shiro brooding with zero attention to spare for the rest of his surroundings has to make for an easy, not to mention tempting target. 

Problem is; Shiro looks ready to punch a hole through a wall, and Matt's already heard the server gossip centering around Shiro's curt, and incredibly clipped demeanor toward all of them, not to mention the little detail of Matt having not seen the guy since their days at the Daibazaal Shatterdome. A prank might not be the best way to re-ignite their friendship.

Fuck it, he's going for it. It’s not as if risks are uncharted territory where anyone working in Kaijiu Science is concerned, anyway. The Marshall's not going to be impressed, _but when is that guy ever._

Matt takes a huge drag of his cigarette and hops down from the railing, landing soundlessly. Shiro's at least three feet away, close enough to have Matt in his periphery, but he doesn't look up; just keeps on sipping on whatever poison’s in that fancy shiny flask of his. _Perfect_. Matt inches closer.

“ _OH MY GOD THERE’S A KAIJIU RIGHT BEHIND YOU-”_

 _Shiro chokes mid-sip and spits out his drin_ k, swearing. Matt doubles over howling. Shiro grabs him by the collar, ready to rip into him.

“You fucking-- _MATT_?”

God, that had absolutely _no_ right working as well as it should have. Matt's relieved Shiro's reflexes kicked in just as he recognized him, stopping Shiro's fist one or two inches from Matt's incredibly glass jaw. 

Matt grins widely at him, even as he scrabbles for purchase, the toes of his Oxfords scraping the ground.

“Hey pretty Ranger. When'd you get so tall?”

“A _kaijiu_ , Matt? Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you.” 

Matt dusts himself off when he finds both feet firmly on the ground again. 

“Yep, nope you're right, I'm sorry; that was absolutely tone-deaf, since it's been three weeks since the Breach collapse and people are still on edge, but you were looking pretty stressed out so I thought I'd take your mind off things.” Matt says. He holds up his e-cigarette and nods at Shiro's flask. “Now that that's out of the way, wanna trade? It's kiwi watermelon. I think. I dunno, the label's faded.”

Shiro gives him an odd stare that absolutely looks like it has a lecture tied to it, but he shrugs and quietly makes the trade anyway. He's always been chill like that. Matt's fervently glad the war didn't stamp that out of him.

The smoke rings are new, though.

“How are you doing that?” Matt asks, both impressed and jealous.  

“Lance showed me. Thought you’d have quit by now,” Shiro says. 

“Nah still a work in progress.” Matt takes a swig. _Macallan. Nice._ “Not easy to accomplish in such a stressful environment. Speaking of stressful environments, fun fact: I happen to have a minor in psychology.”

Shiro laughs and shifts close enough along the railing so that he can nudge Matt.

“I'll...pass. Good company with a view is enough to  help me survive the rest of tonight.”

“Hey man, you know me; always here to help,” Matt chuckles, nudging back. 

Just like old times.

_Minus the kaijiu entrails, anyway._


End file.
